


How to Court an Angel

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (but it's all pretty playful and brief in this), Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Anal, Angel Jace, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Cuddles, Dom Magnus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Guardian Angel Jace, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sub Alec, Sub Jace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Wing Kink, Winged Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Some people have guardian angels. Alec's guardian angel is Jace - and Alec is hopelessly in love with him. He doesn't want to be, because his angel doesn't have any other option than staying at Alec's side, so what if Alec was going to make Jace uncomfortable or... something?Hopeless and at his wit's end, Alec decides to move on by finally giving in to Magnus' very persistent flirting. What Alec didn't know was that Magnus is one of the few people who can actually see all angels - normally, everyone can only see their own angel. What Alec also didn't know was that Magnus' mind is a beautiful and wicked place...





	

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || How to Court an Angel || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: How to Court an Angel – With a Little Demon's Help

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesome, shounen-ai, angels & demons, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, masturbation, BDSM, bondage, wing kink

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: Alec Lightwood has his own guardian angel named Jace. The problem? When Alec was a teenager, he fell in love with his angel. Now, in his early twenties, he's trying to move on and accepts a date with eccentric Magnus Bane. Magnus is special. While most other people can only see their own guardian angel, Magnus has the Sight and can see them all. Including, of course, Alec's angel. Instead of moving on, Alec manages to gain two boyfriends, with the help of Magnus.

**How to Court an Angel**

_With a Little Demon's Help_

Not everybody had a guardian angel. No one really knew where they came from or why they came. Sometimes, when a person survived an accident or another seemingly impossible situation, they woke up from the trauma with an angel at their side. Other people received their angel as children. Abused children, neglected children – children in need of protection and shelter and love.

Two such children were the Lightwood siblings, Isabelle and Alexander.

Their parents never cared too deeply about them, not as _children_. As heirs to fulfill a purpose one day, tools to make the Lightwood name stronger and more prestigious. As a result, Isabelle and Alexander had quite the lonely, relatively loveless childhood. They only had each other and they loved each other deeply. But some higher power decided that they deserved more love.

Isabelle's angel was named Clary and soon became her best friend.

Alexander's angel was named Jace and soon became his best friend.

For a long time, Alec and Jace did everything together, they truly were inseparable even by human-angel-standards. Aside from his sister Izzy, Jace became the most important thing in Alec's life. That became a bit of a problem when Alec became a teenager, because oh boy. His angel was just way too gorgeous to be fair. His body, his full lips, his mismatched eyes, his golden hair, his beautiful, wide, fluffy-white wings. As a teenager, Alec started to develop not so innocent feelings for his angel. What started as friendship and moved on to lust soon developed into full-blown love.

Humans were not supposed to fall in love with their guardian angels. Alec had never heard of such a thing. And he surely would not pressure Jace into anything. After all, his angel was stuck with him. What if Alec's feelings would gross Jace out? And then Jace would still be forced to stay here. Or what if it made Jace feel obligated to make his human happy...?

So Alec stayed away from that train of thoughts. He tried very hard not to imagine it. What it would be like to hold his angel in more ways than just in those of friendship and comradeship. To kiss Jace, slow and long and deep. To explore the angel's body, run his fingers through soft feathers – something he hadn't done in many years now, because apparently an angel's wings were _very_ sensitive. When Alec was a kid and curious and had done it, an embarrassed Jace had told him it 'hurt'. It wasn't so much pain but rather a very special kind of sensitivity. Alec wanted to feel them, to make Jace shudder and whine beneath him. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. He was saving those little, dark, filthy thoughts for when he was alone in the shower, jerking off. Obviously, he couldn't look Jace in the eyes for the next hours after such an incident, but it couldn't be helped.

When Alec graduated from high school and started college without ever having kissed anyone, he decided things needed to change. He couldn't keep staring longingly at Jace all the time. If he didn't plan on making a move on Jace, maybe it was time to move on from Jace. Or at least that was what he told himself. It got a little easier when Isabelle moved in with him, because his sister was pushy. And his sister also had a _female_ angel who got along decidedly too well with Jace. So being stuck in their tiny apartment, having to listen to one-sided conversations between Jace and Clary, it did make him feel more determined to move on from Jace.

/break\

"I'm very pleased that you _finally_ agreed to go on a date with me, Alexander."

Alec blushed rather brightly and ducked just a little in his chair. He still couldn't believe that he had asked Magnus Bane out on a date. Magnus Bane. _Magnus Bane_. Okay, so that name might not mean anything to anyone outside their school, but on their campus? He was quite well-known for his eccentrics, his little magic-tricks – he was a hobby-magician – and his impeccable looks. He was probably the most gorgeous guy at their college. He was a well-built Asian man with amber-golden eyes and magenta highlights in his dark hair. His clothes were always well-fit and definitely the most fashionable style at campus. Magnus had been flirting with Alec since day one. Alec had been a lost newbie and asked the way – and he hadn't been able to shake Magnus off since then. So far, Alec had successfully dodged and blocked all attempts at a date. Now however, well, if he wanted to move on, why not with the most handsome guy their university had to offer?

"I... figured I could at least see if you live up to the high expectation you gave me", stated Alec.

Magnus smirked mischievously at that. "So you decided it was time to move on?"

"W—What?", stuttered Alec surprised, staring wide-eyed at Magnus.

"Oh, no worries. I don't hold it against you that you see me as a stop-gap. I'm determined to convince you that I'm _more_ ", drawled Magnus with a wink.

"H—How do you even...", started Alec unsure, fidgeting some.

Magnus smirked at him over the rim of his wine-glass. "You sometimes stare into the distance with a dreamy expression. It makes you look quite lovely, but also quite _in love_."

Alec ducked his head and swallowed hard as he looked up at Magnus. "I... suppose so. But I guess it's better if we got that out of the way. Then I won't feel like I'm leading you on or something. Honesty is the key for any kind of relationship to work."

"Don't worry. I will successfully seduce you", stated Magnus determined.

Alec had to smile a little at the certainty with which Magnus spoke. The older man did have quite the aura. It was hard to not believe him, really. Alec relaxed a little into their conversation.

"I do have to admit, I understand why you're so charmed by him though", mused Magnus after a little while, when they were digging into their main course. "He is quite the looker."

"I don't think you know who I'm... having feelings for", disagreed Alec a bit amused.

"I think you are right. Honesty is the key to make a relationship work", stated Magnus simply and tilted his head a little. "You staring into the distance... is only part of why I know you're in love with someone. You staring lovingly and adoringly at your guardian angel is the main reason."

"...You... can't know that", argued Alec with a disturbed frown.

Every human could only see their own angel. And sure, there was the occasional charlatan who claimed they could see angels, but most were dismissed as a kind of trick. Con artists, who paid the people whose angels they described. There weren't many of those people and they were rarely believed, mainly so because no one really could explain how or why those people should be 'chosen' to bear such a gift. Alec very slowly looked Magnus up and down.

"I can see them", whispered Magnus softly, eyes gazing around the room, staring at nothing in particular – or at angels that Alec couldn't see? "I always could. No one ever believed me however, so I stopped telling people. But I like you, Alexander. I would like this to work out."

Magnus was staring at him so pleadingly, as though he _needed_ Alec to believe him and not scoff and dismiss him. "...Then prove it to me. Describe _my_ angel to me."

There was a grateful gleam in Magnus' magnificent eyes. "Well, it's a little harder considering you didn't bring him along to our date, but I think I can manage from memory." There was something teasing and wicked in Magnus' face as he leaned back. "He's... shorter than you, maybe about my height. _Very_ nicely trained. Delicious, really. He has nicely shaped cheekbones, very sharp. His eyes are fascinating, really. One ice-blue, the other golden-brown. I do understand why you sometimes get lost in them for minutes at a time. Though I do find his lips even more fascinating. They are very... full. Very distracting, I have to admit. Ah, and that golden-blonde hair of his. I do think he should let it fall freely instead of always styling it back though. It would suit him far better. Then there are his wings. I... have never seen an angel with wings as white and pure as his. Most angels have colored wings, in various shades of brown or gray – some even like those of birds of paradise. Your sister's angel, hers are red, matching her hair quite well. Oh, and his backside-"

"Okay!", interrupted Alec with wide eyes. "I believe you! I believe that you actually _saw_ Jace."

"Jace? Mh. It's nice to match a name to the pretty face", grinned Magnus impishly.

Alec just stared at him and shook his head. Part of him was glad that Magnus took the whole thing in stride. But another part of him was a little horrified at how freely and easily Magnus could talk about how sexy he thought someone was. Not that Alec could _argue_ with Magnus on any of the points made. He really did get lost in Jace's eyes for minutes without noticing.

"That is... amazing", whispered Alec once the whole thing sank in. "You can see them all?"

"All the time", shrugged Magnus, one eyebrow raised. "It was strange. As a child, I thought that was normal, but when I got older and realized others can only see their own angel... well... My life got just a little harder, you could say. I've never really... interacted with an angel before though. They don't seem very... fond of me? They have always avoided me, you see."

"Oh...", muttered Alec and averted his eyes, just before looking up with more determination. "I'm sure Jace would like you. He's... But maybe we should just not talk about him during a date."

Magnus smiled bemused and nodded slowly. "Perhaps that would be for the best."

/break\

Jace was bored out of his mind as he was laying on the couch, head hanging over so he could stare upside-down at the door. He knew humans sometimes needed privacy and wanted to do stuff without their angel, but... not Alec. Not Jace's human. Alec never left Jace alone. Well, not for _long_ periods of time and all. That he sometimes wanted alone time in the apartment yeah, but that Alec left without him, for hours? _For dates_? Jace knew. Alec had told him that he wanted to go on a date and that he would feel awkward if Jace would be looming about with a running commentary.

And okay.

Jace would have done that. But then again – Alec had never gone on a date before! Not a romantic kind of date. Jace had started to believe he was asexual or something. Apparently, Jace was wrong.

On the first date, Jace had been happy for Alec. Alec deserved happiness. Right now, Alec was on his third date with Magnus Bane. Jace wasn't as happy anymore. He hadn't taken into account that this potential boyfriend might actually... stick. And take Jace's Alec away.

The door opened. Finally. Jace perked up a little, grinning broadly. But it wasn't his human who entered first. It was the handsome Asian guy who kept staring at Alec's ass on campus all the time.

"Oh. You decided to bring the pretty boy home", called Jace out teasingly. "Naughty. Wait. You're not gonna make me leave the apartment so you can have _sex_ , right? Because it's only like your third date and as your guardian angel, I do have to protect your virtue too!"

"...He really is something different alright", stated Magnus amused, staring at Jace.

Jace frowned confused and moved, but the human was still staring at him. "Uh... Okay. This one is starting to freak me out. Alec. Do something about your boy toy."

"Ja—ace, please stop talking", groaned Alec embarrassed as he squeezed past Magnus.

"No, please, continue talking. It's highly entertaining", chuckled Magnus delighted.

"No, seriously, he's freaking me out", stated Jace and fluttered his large, white wings.

He flew over to stand next to Alec, with the weird human still staring at him. It was nearly as though... But that couldn't be. Frowning, Jace stepped up to Magnus until he was right in front of the other. He stared deeply into Magnus' eyes, counting shades of gold until he realized it.

"Oh. You _can_ see and hear me", hummed Jace and grinned. "Huh. Cool."

"Quite so. A pleasure to meet you, Jace. Alec speaks... highly of you", chuckled Magnus.

"Yeah. He talks about you all the time these days too", said Jace dismissively, tilting his head before he turned to look at Alec. "You didn't tell me he could see angels."

"I figured that wasn't my thing to say", shrugged Alec, ruffling his hair. "You okay with it?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to actually date a demon, but...", chuckled Jace.

He returned to the couch and sat down, while both Magnus and Alec stared at him stunned. There was something pained and confused in Magnus' expression and Alec looked upset and a bit angry.

"Why are you saying something like that?", asked Alec, fists clenched next to his body. "You know, I thought you would be a bit... nicer to my boyfriend, Jace. Can't you at least _try_?"

"What?", grunted Jace confused and blinked a couple times. "Oh. No. I'm not trying to be insulting. I mean it literal. He's literally a demon. Well, half-demon."

"What... makes you say that?", asked Magnus, voice just a little shaky.

Jace tilted his head a little, soft mismatched eyes trained on Magnus. "You're... half demon. It's why you can see angels, since demons are just fallen angels, really. So you can see others of 'your kind', in the broadest sense of the way. Demons occasionally sleep around with humans and end up siring kids. There's the result standing right there. Humans who can see all angels."

Magnus felt just a little shaky, so he sat down. He was... half demon? That was why he could see angels? Not because of some divine blessing or whatever? It was more like the opposite.

"Magnus", whispered Alec softly as he sat down next to his boyfriend. "This... doesn't change anything. Not about who you are. Don't _let_ it change you."

"I... think I need a bit time to digest this", admitted Magnus and got up. "If you'd excuse me. We'll see each other tomorrow, Alec. It was... a pleasure to meet you, Jace."

Jace made a face as he watched the rattled man leave. "...Sorry. Guess I messed up your date."

"Oh, the date was over. He mainly came back because he wanted to meet you. Or, well, I wanted for you to meet him. We both did", shrugged Alec a bit awkwardly. "He just... said that angels normally avoid him and I keep telling him you wouldn't, because you're... different. Will you?"

"Well, most angels have kind of... prejudices against demons, you know?", shrugged Jace with a grin. "But it's not like we... ever really _meet_ demons. Or half-demons. I don't really care either way, to be honest. I live in the human world, he lives here. It's not like he got any special dangerous demon powers or whatever. Still weird, to think you'd be dating a demon."

"Please stop calling him that", sighed Alec and collapsed onto the couch face-first.

"You really like him, don't you?", teased Jace with a broad grin.

"Shut up, stupid angel", muttered Alec and threw a pillow at the blonde.

Jace cackled and dodged it. Well, this was going to be more fun than anticipated after all. If the boyfriend could actually see him, Jace was going to have an even better time teasing Alec. If the boyfriend was going to be able to accept the fact that he was half demon. Jace had to admit, he was a tiny bit worried about the boyfriend there. He had seemed rather... rattled.

/break\

Magnus Bane proved to be quite adaptable. It took him a bit, but in the end he came around to accept the fact that he was apparently half-demon. It wasn't like he knew either of his parents, so it didn't particularly change a lot for him. And Alec had been a great support during the adaptation phase. Magnus knew it was going all too fast – he had been enthralled with Alec from the moment he first saw him, but now that they were dating, Magnus could feel himself falling for Alec. Falling hard and fast. The thing was... he wasn't the only one falling in love in this relationship.

Magnus smiled gently as he leaned down to kiss the top of Alec's head. He had spent the night at the Lightwood-siblings' apartment, something that had become quite the frequent occurrence in the past weeks. After a night of passion, Alec had peacefully fallen asleep in Magnus' arms, sweaty and naked and still kind of gross after last night's activity. But neither had found the energy to get showered before they fell asleep. Golden eyes were hooded as Magnus ran his fingers slowly through soft, messy dark hair. Alec hummed in his sleep, content and serene.

Magnus knew it. He could see it. In the way Alec looked at him, acted around him, spoke to him. Alec was falling as hard for Magnus as Magnus was falling for him. Which would be brilliant and ideal if not for the fact that Magnus knew Alec was also still in love with Jace.

"Are you two _still_ in bed? Urgh. You're such a bad influence on my human, Bane."

A small smile tugged on the corners of Magnus' mouth as he turned toward the angel. Jace fluttered his wings, hovering barely two inches above the ground as he entered the bedroom with a tray of what looked like delicious breakfast. Perking up some, Magnus sat up and adjusted Alec against his chest. This had been weird at first. Very weird. Like Alec living with his younger sister Isabelle was not making dates at Alec's place a bit awkward, but that both Lightwoods had angels – well, between them all, the place was a little crowded most of the time. Yet at the same time it was _perfect_. Magnus had been alone most of his life, he never had felt any sense of family or finding a place where he belonged. In this tiny apartment, with Alec, Isabelle, Clary – and Jace. Honestly, when he had first met Jace, Magnus was determined to be charming and nice, considering that even though Magnus wanted for Alec to move on from Jace to him, he also knew that Jace would forever be a permanent and important part of Alec's life. He had not accounted for the mischievous, cheeky, yet still very protective and caring angel. It was frighteningly easy to adjust his life to not just include his new pretty boyfriend, but also his boyfriend's angel and sister and sister's angel.

"What can I say? I'm a very... thorough lover", drawled Magnus with a teasing smirk and a wink.

The blush on Jace's cheeks was very enchanting. Which was actually the next bafflement Magnus encountered. He had grown fond of Jace. Very fond. Too fond. Not just had Alec not yet managed to fall out of love with Jace, no, instead Magnus was feeling himself on the brink of falling for Jace too. Which was so not how this whole thing was supposed to be going down. No. Magnus was supposed to make Alec fall in love with him and forget about his romantic feelings for Jace, so the blonde could just be what he was supposed to be – Alec's guardian angel. Now, normally Magnus hated when his plans didn't work out the way he intended them to, but he found himself oddly not minding in this case. Jace was gorgeous and fascinating and charming in his very own rough, cheeky way. Magnus liked that he liked the blonde angel. Magnus also found himself always completely captured whenever Alec would stare at Jace with those large, yearning eyes. Magnus liked that Alec liked the blonde angel. Smiling charmingly, Magnus patted the bed on his other side.

"Ew. C'mon. Try not to ruin the sheets _every time_ ", complained Jace, flying above the bed and pushing the cum-stained sheet down to the foot of the bed before he carefully sat down on the bed.

"It's pretty hard to try and keep everything clean when we're being so filthy with each other", chimed Magnus and reached out to take a strawberry from the tray.

Jace heaved a long-suffering sigh. "You really are a bad influence on my human. Alec used to be so well-behaved. The only times he stayed up past _midnight_ during the week was to study. Now you keep him occupied all the time. You know, he didn't do his _homework_ last week."

Magnus raised both his eyebrows as he took one of the croissants. "It won't kill him to let loose a little. Live a little, or else his youth will be over before he enjoyed it."

Jace hummed reluctantly in agreement. "No kidding. I've been telling him to kick back and be less tightly wound for years now. Still... I don't... want for him to neglect his studies. They're important to him. If his grades slip, he'll go on one of his self-reprimanding guilt-trips."

A gentle smile pulled on Magnus' lips as he watched how Jace looked down at Alec in concern. "I wouldn't let that happen. There is a difference between taking it slower and slacking off."

"You make him happy", whispered Jace very softly. "I've never seen him this happy before..."

"You keep saying that. Yet you never really sound... pleased about it", laughed Magnus playfully.

The truth was that Magnus was a bit afraid of that. It was something he had noticed a few weeks ago. Sometimes, Jace would point out how happy Magnus was making Alec – but there was always this sad note of melancholy to it when Jace said it. Which, honestly, Magnus couldn't quite figure out what it meant. Overall, Jace looked happy that Alec was happy, after all.

Jace hesitated for a long moment, still looking down at Alec, the breakfast between Magnus and Jace nearly forgotten. "There's... different kind of guardian angels. Sometimes, when a good person dies too early and they knock on heaven's door, they're being send back and accompanied by an angel, to ensure this person would remain on Earth as long as they are supposed to. To physically guard them. Then there are guardian angels like me and Clary. We're... a different breed?" Magnus hummed and nodded, completely focused on the blonde, because angels didn't talk much about where they came from or how or why – they were still mainly a big mystery to humans. "I guess you could call us... mental guardian angels? I don't know. But... When a child _needs_ someone – because they're being abused or neglected, because they're too lonely and too sad – then... one of my kind comes into play. We... help. Love them, cherish them, support them, help them through it."

"That's... nice", choked Magnus out, remembering his own lonely childhood.

"I'm sorry", chuckled Jace with a forlorn look on his face. "You're half-demon. You... will never get your own angel. It's not fair, but it's how things are. Anyway. I... My kind... We rarely _stay_."

"What does that mean?", asked Magnus, distracted from his previous train of thought.

"Like I said, we come for the lonely children. But... the lonely children grow up. Most outgrow their loneliness. Whether they make friends and find lovers in high school, or if they finally find someone to help them out of their abusive homes and bring them somewhere where they're safe and have a loving family. When one of my kind isn't needed anymore because their human... finds love, companionship and light somewhere else... we leave", whispered Jace, voice soft as he looked at Magnus. "Alec and Izzy aren't exactly what you'd call social creatures. They were pretty content just having each other and me and Clary. I'm _glad_ he met you. You make him happier than I've ever seen him. But... what if... you make him so happy that... he doesn't... need me anymore...?"

Magnus was pretty sure that he could see the glint of tears shining in those pretty heterochromic eyes. Before the half-demon – who was now feeling an oddly uncomfortable clenching sensation in his chest – could say anything comforting, a pillow hit Jace square in the face. The angel jumped a bit startled and so did Magnus, both of them turning to a sleepy Alec.

"Is too early for you to be an idiot, Jace", yawned Alec and stretched. "I'll _always_ need you."

There was a small, pleased blush on Jace's cheeks at that, right before the blonde took the pillow and threw it right back at the human. Magnus smiled gently as he watched them. What Alec said was honest and true. The gentle smile took a turn for the wicked. Perhaps his plan had failed because it was the wrong course of action to begin with. Maybe attempting to make Alec get over Jace wasn't the right way to go. Maybe Magnus should instead try to _get_ Jace. Now that would be a nice, pretty present that Alec would appreciate. Magnus' eyes darkened as he watched Jace and Alec bicker about the throwing of pillows, staying up too late and now letting breakfast go cold. Yes. Magnus could picture it all too well. Having the blonde angel sandwiched between himself and Alec in the throws of pleasure, waking up with the both of them tucked under his arms. Yes, this was indeed the perfect plan and Magnus intended to make this one work out.

"Now, stop the quarreling. I want those pancakes before they're freezing cold", chided Magnus.

"How you don't weight two-hundred pounds is beyond me", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, darling, it's all _you_ ", purred Magnus with a flirtatious wink. "Your cooking is too delicious."

Jace rolled his eyes again, but there was this delicate flush on his cheeks once more. Alec slowly sat up so the three of them could eat together. It wasn't rare for the blonde to deliver breakfast to the bed when Magnus was staying over and they had fallen into a kind of comfortable routine of eating in bed together like that. It was nice. Magnus enjoyed it, more than he cared to admit. He never wanted to miss this again – any of it. Not Alec, not Jace, not the banter or food or even the small apartment that was starting to feel like _home_.

/break\

Magnus tilted his head curiously while taking a sip of his cocktail. He really got to enjoy the benefits of Isabelle's job as a barkeeper, because she liked to use him as a test subject for her newest creations. While, in the context of food, that would mean to run for the hills as fast as your legs could carry you, her creativity about drinks was actually pretty on point.

"You know, you should start paying your share of rent. You're staying here more often than not at this point", stated Isabelle from where she was mixing another cocktail. "How's the drink?"

"Splendid", hummed Magnus, eyes not leaving the sight he was observing.

He knew Isabelle was right. Four months into his relationship with Alec and he really only left for his own cold, empty, lonely apartment to get a new change of clothes or something. It was strange. Alec hadn't just brought a boyfriend into Magnus' life, he had also given Magnus something else he had never experienced before – a best friend. Him and Isabelle got along wonderfully. They occasionally left for a spa together, or went on shopping sprees together, got their nails or hair done. She was a woman of magnificent taste and Magnus could truly appreciate that.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's your fascination with the birdies today?", asked Isabelle after a moment.

"It's just... what is it they're doing?", asked Magnus curiously. "I've seen them do this before, but..."

"They're... I dunno. The bird-equivalent to a cat-shower?", shrugged Isabelle amused. "They do it like once a month, to keep their feathers clean, since it's hard to reach the ones closer to their shoulder-blades. And hard meaning impossible. So they do it for each other."

Magnus hummed in acknowledgment and returned his attention to the angels. Jace sat with his legs crossed and his wings spread out all the way. He had an impressive wingspan. Clary sat behind him, with her legs tugged under her body, leaning forward as she was picking through Jace's wings. Her strawberry-blonde hair was put up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way, her wings were those of a northern cardinal, a darker red and not very large in size. Jace's wings were impressive, but they were by far not as purely white as Magnus had mistakenly thought when he had first watched the angel from a distance. The rims of his feathers looked as though they had been powdered with gold-dust, like a particularly white barn owl. A very beautiful and fascinating bird. The golden feather tips suited his golden hair and golden-brown eye very well. Magnus tilted his head intrigued and for the first time since meeting Jace, he followed his own curiosity and stood. He walked over to the two angels, casting one look at where Alec sat on the windowsill and was busy glaring heatedly out the window like a pouty child because someone else was playing with his favorite toy. Before the angels even realized he had approached them, too engrossed in their own conversation, Magnus reached a curious hand out to run the pads of his fingers over golden-white feathers.

"Magnus, no-!", called Isabelle and Clary out at once when his fingers were already on the feathers.

In that very same second, the very moment Magnus touched the wing, Jace screamed out, first loudly and then he broke off as though someone had punched the air out of him. "A—Ah!"

Magnus retracted his hand and stepped back so hastily as though he had been burned, nearly stumbling over the rug beneath him as he stared wide-eyed at the blonde angel. Jace had jerked his wing away on instinct, folding them both close to his back as he doubled over.

"I—I... I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?", asked Magnus with an edge of panic.

Alec's head had snapped over at the scream, his eyes large as he gaped at Magnus. "Urgh. No. Don't... Don't touch an angel's wings. Ever. Somehow... I assumed you knew since you never actually did it before in the past months."

"Oh god. I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Jace", whispered Magnus pained.

The blonde was decidedly not looking at him, face dark red. Alec made a strangled sound and shook his head, his cheeks kind of pink too. Magnus would have been confused by that if he hadn't been so busy spiraling down into a pit of worry and self-blame. He'd never mean to hurt Jace! When all of a sudden, Isabelle started cackling like a hyena, Magnus was startled out of his concern.

"You didn't hurt him", managed Isabelle between laughter as she hopped onto the kitchen counter.

"Our... Our wings are very sensitive", stated Clary, her face matching her wings and hair.

"Sensitive? So I _did_ hurt him", muttered Magnus upset.

"No. Not... that kind of sensitivity", grunted Alec with burning cheeks.

Slowly, the meaning sank in and Magnus' eyebrows went up to his hairline, right before they went as far down as possible. "Wait. But Clarissa just had _her_ fingers in your wings too."

"It's different between angels", justified Clary, though her blush still lit up more. "When an angel touches another angel's wings, it's... kind of like when you'd touch Isabelle's arm? It's just a touch. But... it's... different with humans. Because while our bodies are pretty much human, our wings... our wings are holy. Sacred. Not something that _should_ be tangible for humans, but it does become tangible for the humans who can see us. Normally... just our own humans."

"To have something... something mortal and... impure as a human touch a literal piece of heaven is... not supposed to happen, so it feels... different", muttered Jace, looking frustrated and embarrassed. "Most... Most angels... find it, uh, uncomfortable or irritating, like a borderline painful itch, but... many... uh... well... it's kind of... pleasurable..."

Oh my, the blonde was adorable when he was awkwardly rambling and blushing. Magnus grinned delighted. Also, this information about angel wings? Oh, that was being filed away for later usage. Most definitely. The expression on Magnus' face turned so wicked, Alec felt the need to elbow him.

"Right. I'm sorry. It won't happen happen again, Jace", promised Magnus sincerely.

It would happen again. But only with Jace's explicit consent, when Magnus and Alec would have the pretty blonde naked on their bed, writhing in pleasure. Ouch. Alec had sharp elbows.

"Stop staring at Jace like he's dinner", hissed Alec irritated.

Magnus smiled innocently. His boyfriend had already expressed how much he had preferred it when Magnus was trying to get him to move on from Jace, instead of trying to seduce Jace into their relationship. He kept claiming it was going to be the death of him. Magnus enjoyed that his composed boyfriend seemed to have an inner drama queen after all.

/break\

Magnus sighed and yawned as he stretched out slowly. His academic day had been long. Too long. But getting his masters degree was supposed to be a pain, wasn't it? His eyes found the moon shining brightly down upon him. He hated days that were so long that it was already dark outside when he got to leave. Maybe he should grab Chinese on his way home? He knew how much Jace loved mu shu. Before he could even properly make his mind up – part of him really wanted to get warm food and also please his lover and their angel, there was also another part that really-really just wanted to crash on the couch and not move for the next couple hours – his phone rang. Magnus smiled pleased as he saw Alec's name blinking at him in big letters. Instantly, his mood improved.

"Hello, darling. I was just contemplating if I should fetch us dinner-", started Magnus playfully.

"M—Mag", sobbed a rattled voice on the other end.

Magnus frowned confused before he could identify it – he had never heard it that shaken with tears. "Jace? Jace, what's wrong? Is... Is Alexander alright?"

"Y—You need to come to the h—hospital", pleaded Jace, gasping for breath between his sobs. "I don't know what to do. P—Please. It's... It's... Izzy."

"Jace, angel, dear, I need you to calm down. I don't understand", requested Magnus very gently. "You need to slow down your breathing, you're working yourself into a panic-attack. And then you need to tell me which hospital and what exactly happened, okay angel?"

"B—Brooklyn Hospital Center", pressed Jace out and Magnus could hear how the blonde was trying to slow his breathing. "It's Izzy. She was... She was hit by a car. They're... She's in surgery, but Alec... he... I don't know what to say. I'm supposed to cheer him up, to give him emotional support when he needs it, but... Izzy... Izzy is like a sister to me... I just..."

"It's okay. It's okay, angel. I know. She is important to us all. I'll be there as soon as I can. Until then, I need you to calm down, okay? Isabelle will be alright. She's a fighter", promised Magnus. "Do you think you can go back to Alec? Or do you need me to stay on the phone?"

"...I'll be fine", whispered Jace.

Magnus smiled in a crooked way. Jace was clearly not fine and he was also rather obviously embarrassed about his outburst of feelings. But there was really nothing to be ashamed about. Isabelle was family to Jace too and Magnus couldn't picture how fragile a human life must seem to an immortal celestial being. Magnus contemplated his options. With a cab, he'd be stuck in traffic for eternity. He 'borrowed' someone's bike, with the intention of returning it tomorrow. Now, he wasn't normally one for exercising, but he was riding that bike like his life depended on it and made it to the hospital in record time. When he reached the waiting room, he found all three of them huddled together, Jace in the middle, with Alec and Clary tugged against each of his sides. The redhaired angel was sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling something that Magnus couldn't make out, while Alec mainly looked... empty. He was aimlessly gazing somewhere, mouth open a little.

"Hey", whispered Magnus gently as he approached them, unsure where his place was in this.

Alec turned toward him and reached out for him, pulling Magnus down in front of Alec and Jace so he could hug him very tightly, cling onto him with one arm while his other arm was around Jace's neck. Jace looked up at Magnus like a kicked puppy, still tear-stains on his cheeks.

"Can one of you tell me what exactly happened?", asked Magnus carefully.

"S—She went out for groceries. I told her we could text you, ask you to pick something up on your way home, but she insisted she wanted to cook", whispered Alec, voice hoarse, most likely from crying too. "She was... hit by a car. Driver distracted by... I don't know... They're... She's been in surgery for an hour now. No one tells us anything."

Magnus made a soft sound as he leaned in to kiss Alec gently, wrapping his free arm around Clary to pull her and Jace into the hug too. The redhaired angel was still crying loudly.

"I—I should have... I should have...", whispered Clary repeatedly.

Magnus looked confused, locking eyes with Jace, who shook his head slightly. "Clary thinks it's her fault. But... we're not _that_ kind of guardian angel. There's nothing she could have done."

Magnus nodded in understanding and ran gentle fingers through strawberry hair. The four of them stayed huddled together in the corner of the waiting room for hours. Magnus just held them, tried to hold them together, even though his own mind was scrambled too. Isabelle was his friend. He had never had a friend like her. Someone to share his secrets and scheming with – she was very delighted to help him in his plans of seducing Jace. He couldn't imagine losing her.

"What... about your parents?", asked Magnus reluctantly around midnight.

"I... tried calling them. But they're in Europe. Business trip", whispered Alec, staring down at the ground. "But I wouldn't know... what to tell them anyway..."

Magnus nodded in understanding and pressed a firm kiss onto the top of Alec's head. It was a long time before someone finally came to talk to them. Even good news could feel like the ground beneath your feet breaks away, or so Magnus realized as the doctor gave them a small optimistic smile and told them that Isabelle was in the ICU. The two of them were welcomed to see her. Alec and Magnus were of course eagerly followed by two anxious angels. But while Alec instantly ran up to her bed and grasped his unconscious sister's hand, Clary froze in the middle of the room. Magnus tilted his head curiously as he looked at the young man standing on the other side of Isabelle's bed. Dark hair and eyes, glasses perched on his nose as he studied Isabelle's sleeping face. Was he some kind of nurse? Or just a curious wandering visitor who had gotten lost?

"S—Simon...?", whispered Clary confused.

The bespectacled young man jumped startled and turned large eyes on Clary. "Clary? W—What?"

Jace didn't mind them, his focus was, just like Alec's, fully on Isabelle. But while Magnus was walking over to stand beside the two, he couldn't help but watch this exchange curiously.

"What are you doing here?", asked Clary wide-eyed, red wings jerking behind her.

"Uh. Well. I got... my own human!", declared the bespectacled boy with a bright smile, waving vaguely into the direction of the bed in front of him. "She just knocked on heaven's gate, looking very unimpressed and declaring she needed to go back. I... was assigned to guide her back and make sure she doesn't take another unplanned trip over."

Now that got Jace's attention too because his head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Clary. Fill me in. Who is this?"

"That's... Simon", stated Clary, blinking doe-eyed.

"Oh", huffed Jace, suddenly not very interested anymore. "I expected _more_."

"...What?", asked the newly named Simon, looking a little lost.

"Oh, Simon", sighed Clary as she walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug that managed to make him blush brightly. "Isabelle is _my_ human. I'm her emotional guardian angel."

"Wow", whispered Simon in awe as he hugged the redhead close.

/break\

Alec didn't leave the hospital until his sister was discharged. Magnus dropped by daily with changes of clothes, food that was not made by the hospital staff and fabulous nail-polish for Isabelle. It was on her second day in the hospital that Magnus managed to corner Jace without Alec.

"Who is this new angel in the Lightwoods' life?", inquired Magnus right away.

The blonde looked up, dark bags beneath his eyes as he practically inhaled the bad hospital coffee. "Simon's an old friend of Clary's. They grew up together. She used to talk about him _all the time_ , especially when her and I first came to Alec and Izzy. It... got less and less over the years, I guess she lost hope that he'd ever be... stationed... close by. That she'd ever see him again."

"Grew up together?", echoed Magnus puzzled.

"Uhm. Yeah", nodded Jace with a confused frown, emptying his cup of coffee and making a face.

"I'm sorry. I just... always assumed angels are, ah, created when they're needed?", offered Magnus.

Jace stared at him like he was an idiot. "No. We're not. But let's... not talk about this. We usually don't discuss our 'origin story' with humans. They... can't handle it too well."

"Now you're just making me more curious", chided Magnus with a slight pout.

"Fine, but don't freak out", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "When a human dies, they're reborn. But... It's different when a baby dies. When a baby dies before it has the chance to be born, they go to heaven to live out their life in the form of an angel. A mad man murdered my parents and tried to cut me out of my mother's stomach, but he wasn't a doctor so... he... failed. Killed me before I saw the light of day. Clary's father was... insane. When her mother wanted to file for a divorce when she was pregnant with Clary, her father set the house on fire, with all three of them inside. We're raised in heaven and when a child needs an angel, well, they usually send an angel who's the child's age. Clary and I only met after we were sent to the Lightwoods. We didn't grow up together before."

Magnus nodded, eyebrows raised high in his hairline. "That is... rather sad, but also... fascinating."

Jace shrugged indifferently and took Magnus' cup of coffee to also empty that. "Urgh. I want to go home where the good stuff is. Izzy needs to hurry the fuck up with the getting better. Why are you humans so _fragile_? It's irritating and upsetting."

"It's okay", whispered Magnus gently and rested a hand in the angel's neck to pull him into a hug. "You're allowed to be upset when someone you love gets hurt. No one expects you to keep it together so you can be strong for Alec – no, _no one_ does. You're his guardian angel and you're doing a good job, Jace. You're there for him. But it's okay to also need someone to be there for you."

Jace heaved a slightly shaky breath and relaxed into the hug. "I just... I called you. To help Alec and me. Even though I should be the one to help him. I don't really feel like much of a guardian angel..."

"But you are", assured Magnus, arms tightly wrapped around Jace. "Alec _needs_ you. Clary needs you. Isabelle needs you. I need you. Because we all need each other. Neither of us will ever replace the other. We need each other and if you were to just... disappear because you're 'not needed' anymore, then _believe me_ that Alec, me, Isabelle and Clary would be as grief-struck as we were two days ago in fears for Isabelle's life. You are very much needed here."

"What's with the cuddle-party at the vending machine?"

Jace startled a little and turned to look at Alec. When he saw how worn-out and tired his human looked, Jace instantly opened his arms to pull Alec in close. Magnus smiled as he wrapped his arms around the both of them to pull them close.

/break\

Life at the Lightwood apartment got a little more crowded now that Isabelle had two angels. Clary, Simon and Jace explained that, while rare, it wasn't impossible for a human to have two angels. It was then and there that they decided to go and look for a bigger place. Together.

Jace sat on his bed with his ankles crossed, frown on his face. He was sharing a room with Simon now. Simon. Sure, he understood that now that Alec moved in with his boyfriend, the two of them couldn't room together anymore. It had probably started being weird for them to share a bed when Alec was a teen. Jace didn't know. He still didn't really understand humans when it came to that.

"What do you do when you're in love with a human?"

Simon nearly fell off the other bed, while Clary stared up at him doe-eyed. Isabelle's angels were sitting on Simon's bed, updating each other on their lives. Something they had been doing ever since Simon had descended from heaven. Jace found it rather annoying, really.

"W—What do you mean, Jace?", asked Clary stunned.

Jace shrugged awkwardly, a constipated look on his face. "I... never minded Magnus. I just want... Alec happy. But the longer they're together, the happier they are together... There's this very nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach, like there's a knot there. Tastes iffy."

"Jealousy", supplied Simon as he gathered himself up again. "That's called jealousy."

"Well, I don't like it. So make it _stop_ ", grunted Jace irritated. "Tell me how, oh wise one."

Simon blatantly ignored the sarcasm and pushed his glasses up. "Well, one option would be to tell the person you love and get together with them. But you seemed to have missed that window of opportunity, considering how lovey-dovey Magnus and Alec are."

"He has a point", agreed Clary, looking at Jace pitifully. "Alec's been in love with you _for years_. How do you only fall in love with him _after_ he got himself a boyfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Alec's not in love with me, Clary. Besides..." Jace flushed and ducked his head. "...It's not like it only happened after they got together..."

Clary's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

Jace shrugged awkwardly and glowered at her. "It's not like I knew what it _meant_. It's not like I have... experience with love. I just figured I loved Alec more than you and Izzy because he's my human. But then Magnus came along... And when I see them kiss and cuddle, I... kind of want that too? So, I guess, that's... when I noticed maybe... me loving Alec more than you guys was... not just... me loving him more because he's my human..."

"Oh, Jace", sighed Clary, the pity evident in her tone of voice.

Jace made a face. "Just tell me how I can make it _stop_."

"Oh, Jace", sighed both Clary and Simon this time, the pity shining in their eyes.

Jace narrowed his eyes at them. Just great. What big helps those two were. It wasn't his fault that everything got harder now that Magnus was living with them. He was just so confused. He had always been the closest to Alec and the way their relationship worked had just been _natural_. Jace had never questioned anything about it. Not how he had felt about Alec, not how he had slept in Alec's bed, or cuddled with him, or had those urges to hold his human. Now that there was Magnus, he saw that maybe what he wanted was more than what should be considered normal between an angel and his human. The thing was, the very problematic thing, that Jace didn't _mind_ Magnus. It wasn't like he wanted Magnus gone. He just... wanted to sneak into bed with them and cuddle up between them and have things the way they used to be between him and Alec, just _with_ Magnus.

/break\

Alec smiled lazily as he laid with Jace in his arms. They hadn't shared a bed in months. Not even for cuddles anymore ever since they had moved into the bigger loft, together with Magnus. Magnus was still in the library, studying. Jace had groaned and complained as he entered the bedroom half an hour ago, bitching about Simon watching some weird show on Isabelle's laptop and annoying the hell out of Jace. The two had been sitting together and talking for the last half hour, until Jace finally drifted off to sleep. Alec loved how peaceful the blonde looked when asleep.

"Oh my. How adorable", cooed Magnus as he entered the bedroom and yawned widely. "I have to say, I'm a bit curious. He didn't have his own bed until last month when we moved here. I never questioned that before, but... Where exactly did he sleep?"

"In my bed, when he slept", shrugged Alec and perked up to receive a gentle kiss from Magnus.

"Mh?", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

"It's not like that", huffed Alec and rolled his eyes. "Angels don't need sleep. It's why Clary and Jace didn't have their own rooms. But they _can_ sleep. They mainly do it because they enjoy dreaming, you know. Clary only sleeps occasionally, or so Isabelle says. Jace doesn't sleep so often either, but he does... enjoy it. I guess. Anyway, the new rooming arrangement is driving him crazy, because Simon hasn't slept once yet. He's way too fascinated by the human world, watching shows and movies and reading books and... discovering the internet."

"Aw, poor sweet little angel", cooed Magnus and grabbed a blanket to throw over the two.

"I can wake him so he can get back to his bed. Or I can carry him", offered Alec softly. "You must be tired yourself, after studying the whole day?"

"I am. But I don't mind the cute angel", chuckled Magnus as he stripped down to his boxers.

Alec sighed a bit exhausted. "So... that... insane idea of yours is still in place?"

"Mh. Jace just proves to be more of a challenge than anticipated. He's hard to read", confirmed Magnus. "But I am positive that you and I, combined, will convince the cutie."

Another sigh from Alec as he watched Magnus slip into bed on Jace's other side. The half-demon threw his arm over the both of them, pulling Alec and Jace closer against himself. Jace hummed in his sleep, snuggling up to the both of them in a way that made Alec smile gently. Isabelle's accident and then the whole moving thing had kind of put Magnus' crazy idea out of Alec's mind. He honestly hadn't thought Magnus was still determined to make it reality, but... Alec really liked the idea. The idea of having this be a constant, repeated occasion.

"Good night, you two", whispered Alec softly as he closed his eyes. "I love you..."

/break\

Finding Alec and Jace cuddled together in bed last week had woken Magnus' fighting spirit once more. So much had happened lately, he hadn't really put any serious moves on Jace. There had been a lot of good-natured flirting before Isabelle's accident, but Jace was good at deflecting.

Magnus had the perfect plan. Okay, it was only Plan B, because Plan A had included throwing their angel on the bed, undressing him and ravishing him while showering him with words of love and endearment. Alec had been mortified by Plan A. He didn't want to risk that Jace was disturbed or disgusted and ruin their relationship for good. So, Plan B was as naughty but more subtle.

Magnus had gone through the agonizing trouble of finding the _perfect_ angel porn. Of course there was angel porn. Many humans had dirty thoughts toward their own angels, or just liked the idea of others taking their angels apart. Now, Magnus had found the perfect piece of porn.

First, he took the time to watch it together with Alec, flustering his boyfriend appropriately and getting both of them nice and horny. Isabelle, Clary and Simon were out, because Isabelle was at work. Jace was in the kitchen, headphones on because he loved to sing loudly while cooking. The inspiring porn led to very inspiring sex and afterward, they'd go and take a shower. Magnus deliberately left the laptop on and the tab open, knowing Jace would come to fetch them for dinner soon and also knowing the blonde angel was too curious for his own good sometimes.

/break\

Jace frowned irritated as he entered Alec's and Magnus' bedroom. Empty. He could hear the shower running down the hall. They knew exactly that he was cooking dinner! Damn humans. The laptop stood lonely on the bed, still flickering. Curiously, Jace sat down in front of it and tapped the touch-pad to disturb the screen-saver (a rotation of family pictures, from Alec's and Izzy's childhood up to last Sunday when the six of them had gone to the zoo. There was a photo of Magnus, standing exasperated next to the black panther cage, while Jace was triumphantly pointing at the panther and the half-demon to prove a point; the point being that Magnus was an oversized house-cat).

Jace's eyes widened comically as he saw the open browser. Porn. That was just... so not a surprise, considering Magnus. Jace rolled his eyes, though he couldn't deny that he was curious what kind of porn Magnus made Alec watch. Porn that was apparently inspiring enough for a second round in the showers (Jace blushed a little at the not so subtle sounds coming from the bathroom). Well, Magnus and Alec were going to be busy for a while, right? He could just look into what kind of porn it was that got them going like that. Biting his lips and chancing one last glance at the door, Jace clicked somewhere into the middle of the video and then hit play. His cheeks turned cherry-red instantly.

There was a very handsome dark-haired human laying on the bed, propped up against the headboard, a nearly wicked expression on his face. Straddling his waist was a blonde human with white, fluffy fake wings attached to his back. The blonde had his arms tied behind his back as he slowly rolled his hips, riding the dark-haired actor. The dark-haired one had his hands resting on the blonde's thighs, slowly running up and down and also caressing the blonde's ass. The blonde's erection was hard and leaking, pressing up against his own stomach as he rode his partner.

It really didn't leave too much room for interpretation. A dark-haired human and a blonde angel. Regardless of how much Jace tried to deny it, tried to find a different explanation – there really wasn't any other explanation. The human looked too much like Alec and the actor playing an angel had a striking resemblance to Jace. Jace was pretty sure he should keel over from all the blood in his head at this point. Holy hell. This was what they were watching to get aroused? Porn that was basically Jace riding Alec? Jace's wings jerked involuntarily at the thought.

"There you go", groaned the dark-haired guy in the video, both hands cupping the blonde's ass. "You're doing so good. Fuck, I knew you'd be so tight."

Jace whimpered softly, biting his lips very hard. His cock strained against his jeans. The water was still running in the bathroom. The actor kept talking, saying naughty words of encouragement to his 'angel'. Slowly licking his lips, Jace let his hands wander to his jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and slipped his right hand in. He groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. It was so easy to imagine. Imagine those two actors being himself and Alec. What it would feel like, to sit atop of Alec like that, feel his human inside of him, his hands on him? Jace moaned softly.

"Come on, I know you can go faster. Sh, no whining, babe. I know you can." There was a slapping sound as the dark-haired actor gave the blonde a hard spank of encouragement. "There you go. I knew you could, know you've been eager for this for years. Such a slutty little angel."

Jace shuddered a little. He couldn't really imagine his Alec saying such things. He could however very well picture Magnus, with a glass of wine in his hand, sitting on the armchair in the corner next to the large book shelf opposite the bed. Magnus would give commands throughout probably. Telling Jace to go faster, ordering him and Alec around the way he wanted them. Jace's eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to drift into that fantasy, accompanied by the sounds from the video, with the obscene moans and whines and comments. It looked so good in his mind, riding Alec, feeling his human inside of him, touching him, feeling Magnus' intense gaze upon himself as the half-demon ordered them around and praised him for doing good. With a small whimper on his lips did Jace come into his own hand. He collapsed back into the pillows, panting hard. Well, this sure felt intense. It wasn't his first time masturbating, heck, it wasn't even his first time masturbating to the thought of Alec. Or even Magnus. Though if he was being honest, he had never pictured himself _involved_. He normally just generally thought about Alec, when he came out of the shower, or even Alec and Magnus with each other. He had never really imagined himself with them.

"Well, that's an answer if I've ever seen one."

Jace's eyes snapped open and for a long moment, he just stared up at the ceiling in utter mortification. When he did turn his head, the first thing he saw was a mischievous smile on Magnus' face, amber eyes dark and with his pupils blown wide. Against Magnus leaned Alec, both of them only with a towel around their waists and said towels being rather clearly tented. That only made Jace blush and groan harder. What in the world was the meaning of all of this?

"I do hope this erases your worries, Alexander", drawled Magnus with a delighted note to his voice. "Our little angel sure doesn't look disgusted or mortified by the idea."

Alec made a small affirmative sound, eyes wide as he stared intensely at Jace. Jace shifted a little, sitting up. He blinked as he stared at his cum-stained hand, unsure where exactly to wipe it off.

"May I help you out here?", purred Magnus mischievously and took Jace's hand.

The angel made a high-pitched noise as Magnus wrapped his lips around Jace's fingers and suckled. Okay. Any minute now, Jace was either going to wake up or faint. Depending on if this was real or a dream. This was definitely the most surreal thing he could picture. His eyes searched for Alec's in confusion, as he always did when he didn't know how to handle a situation.

"Oh god, Jace, I want to kiss you so badly", blurted Alec out, still staring at Jace.

That did not help the least bit, really. If anything, it confused Jace even more. He gasped as Magnus ran his tongue over the calm of Jace's hand to finish cleaning it. Magnus placed a last gentle kiss on Jace's knuckles before he properly sat down next to the angel.

"Then why don't you go ahead and do so, Alec?", suggested Magnus gently. "It might just help erase that confused puppy-look from our angel's face, don't you think?"

Alec hummed in agreement and leaned in slowly. So very, very slowly that Jace could have backed out until the very last second. But he didn't want to. All Jace could do was stare at those lips, until they finally touched his own. The kiss was so slow and gentle, as though Alec was trying to savor every little movement or taste, like it was the only chance he'd ever get to experience this.

"Are you always watching porn about Alec fucking me?", blurted Jace out bluntly as they parted.

"N—No", grunted Alec embarrassed. "It was Magnus' idea."

"Oh, sure, sacrifice me", chuckled Magnus with a suave gesture. "But yes. It was my idea. Alec was so worried that simply confronting you with words would chase you away or make you uncomfortable. I thought... testing things would work well. And apparently it did, if I'm interpreting things correctly. I am reading things right, ain't I?"

"...Depends on what the hell this is?", grunted Jace, waving a hand around vaguely.

"Alexander. Your turn", prompted Magnus.

"I've been in love with you since forever", admitted Alec with red cheeks. "And then I got this boyfriend over there in an attempt to get over you. But he proves to be very useless in that aspect. Instead, he came up with this... idea, to include you in our relationship."

Jace's eyes widened before they darted over to stare questioningly at Magnus. "So this was your idea then, Magnus? You... You want _me_? In your relationship with Alec?"

Magnus shrugged with a slight smirk. "I have to admit, at first I really had the intention to make Alec entirely _mine_ and make him forget his feelings for you. Alas, you... have a permanent place in Alec's heart and the more time I spent here with all of you, the deeper you also wormed your way into my heart too. You make it incredibly easy to fall in love with you. Both of you, actually."

Alec and Jace shared a blush and a look at that. Jace tilted his head just a little in curiosity. It had taken him so long to figure out that what he was feeling for Alec was love – a romantic kind of love – and as soon as he realized it, he had kind of settled with nothing ever coming forth from it because Alec was already very happy with Magnus. But the thought that _both_ of them actually liked him? Wanted to be with him? It was... exciting. Very exciting.

"Your turn, Magnus", declared Jace.

And before Magnus could point out that he already had said his piece, he was being pulled into a kiss by the angel. The half-demon hummed pleased as he deepened their kiss and leaned closer to the angel. Alec made a very appreciative sound as he watched them, which only made Jace smirk.

"I take it, that means you're... open to our suggestion?", whispered Magnus against his lips.

Jace hummed gently in agreement while looking at Magnus. "If you guys are serious. Yeah."

"Really?", asked Alec hopefully, staring longingly at Jace.

The blonde rolled his eyes and reached out with his free hand to pull Alec into another kiss. "Yeah."

Alec smiled in a dopey way as he wrapped his arms around Jace's waist before laying down with his angel cuddled up against him. Magnus chuckled fondly as he watched them, just before he was pulled down right into the cuddling. He gladly laid his arms around them both.

"...You know, dinner is probably burned past recognition at this point", muttered Jace.

"Don't care. I have all I need", stated Alec, nosing Jace's neck.

Jace snorted at that and rolled his eyes, though his cheeks were a pleased pink. Magnus smiled and kissed said red-tinted cheeks. How adorable those two were. Magnus was glad to call them his.

/break\

Alec was exhausted when he came home from a too long day of classes and work. His whole body ached. All he wanted was to collapse on the couch and not move for the rest of the night. Well, maybe also eat something. But only if there was like _something_ left in their kitchen.

"A—Alec!", called Isabelle out the moment he entered the apartment.

He groaned, because that was not what he wanted to deal with right now. "What is it, Izzy?"

"Your _boyfriends_ kicked me out of the kitchen", pouted Isabelle with a glare.

Alec raised both of his eyebrows and took a deep breath. There was something delicious in the air and he decided to follow his nose. Isabelle kept talking softly, but not to him. Most likely to one of her two angels. Two angels. Sometimes, Alec still had a hard time believing that, but Magnus and Jace had confirmed that. A soft smile spread over Alec's lips as he watched silently. Magnus and Jace were cooking together, Jace fluttering around the half-demon, hovering a few inches above the ground as they swiftly worked. Alec loved watching them. They were the most gorgeous sight he could imagine and two weeks into calling Jace _theirs_ , Alec still had a hard time to grasp it.

"Oh, you're home! Perfect. Dinner's nearly ready", grinned Jace as he flew over to peck Alec's lips.

Alec blushed a little – still trying to get used to being kissed by his angel. Magnus chuckled as he spotted the blush. He pulled Alec into a kiss of his own as soon as Jace returned to cooking. Alec looked tense and worn out. Gently, Magnus kissed down Alec's neck.

"Why don't you sit down? Isabelle, Clary and Simon could set the table", offered Magnus.

The trio came when they heard their names and obediently did as Magnus said – because otherwise they wouldn't get any of the food. Alec contently enjoyed what Jace with a bit of help from Magnus had cooked together and afterward, Isabelle had been put on dish washing duty while Magnus and Jace accompanied Alec to their bedroom. Jace had officially moved into their room two days ago.

"J—Jace", muttered Alec flustered as the blonde tugged off his human's shirt.

"Shush", chided Jace with a grin and then pushed Alec onto the bed on his stomach.

That was when Magnus took over. The half-demon came to straddle Alec's lower back and after he got handed the massage-oil by their angel, Magnus started massaging Alec. Groaning softly, Alec slowly turned into melted butter beneath his boyfriend's touch. Jace settled down next to them, watching with hooded, curious eyes. He licked his lips slowly while watching.

"This is nice", hummed Alec contently, eyes closed.

"That's the point", chuckled Magnus, placing a gentle kiss on Alec's neck. "I don't like it when you're so... tense and exhausted. Just lean back and let me and Jace take care of you."

All Alec could do was hum in agreement. He enjoyed the thorough touch of Magnus until he felt himself drift off into a content, peaceful kind of sleep.

/break\

Jace's wings ached. They ached horribly. Him and Clary had to attend to some heavenly business and that always required a lot of flying. Something most angels didn't exactly do anymore when they lived on Earth. He pushed the door open by leaning against it, nearly stumbling in because of that. He blinked blearily as he saw his boyfriends curled together on the bed. Both were holding books and reading, with Alec leaning against Magnus' chest and Magnus gently running his fingers through Alec's hair. A small smile found its way onto Jace's face as he saw them. His wings gave an involuntary twitch, a muscle-spasm that made Jace wince. The sound gained the attention of his humans. Both looked up and stared at him curiously. His right wing jerked again, making him cuss.

"What's wrong, my angel?", asked Magnus gently.

"Too much flying. Wings aren't used to that kinda excessive usage", muttered Jace and rubbed his face in exhaustion. "Muscle cramps. Happens every time Clary and I gotta go upstairs for a while."

Groaning, Jace stepped up to the bed and collapsed face-first, wings spread out wide over the bed and beyond, tips touching down on the ground. Alec and Magnus against the headboard exchanged a concerned look. Jace most of the time 'tugged his wings away', when he wasn't hovering and fluttering around the apartment or grooming with Simon or Clary. Magnus and Alec didn't quite know what it meant, but angels had a way of making their wings intangible and invisible – which was practical since they'd be knocking a lot of stuff over otherwise. Jace was particularly careful about that when in an enclosed, small space with Alec and Magnus, since those two could see – and thus also touch – him. Something they had not even closely approached so far. All they did was some over-the-clothes touching or down-to-underwear making out.

"There anything we can do, Jace?", asked Alec worried, leaning over to caress Jace's hair.

"Hng", grunted Jace, very slowly tilting his head up to look at them. "Mag gives you great massages, right? When you're wound too tightly. Is he good at it?"

Alec gave a crooked, teasing grin as he winked at Magnus briefly. "His hands are magical."

Magnus preened at the praise. "Why thank you. I do try my best."

"Think you can work on wings too?", asked Jace hopefully. "I know it's not your... regular anatomy to work with, but... if you could work out the knots... that'd... be nice?"

Magnus openly gaped at that, looking like a little boy who had just been handed the keys to the candy shop. "Are you sure about that, Jace? I mean... the... sensitivity issue?"

Jace shrugged, just to wince as the movement jerked his wings. "You don't have to."

"That was not what I meant", grunted Magnus and eagerly sat up.

Together, the two humans helped Jace around a little until the angel was laying with his head resting in Alec's lap, arms crossed on Alec's thighs as his face laid on them, eyes closed in bliss. Magnus went around to straddle Jace's lower back. He took a long moment to just appreciate the beauty of Jace's wings. Large and white with golden dusted fringes. Carefully, Magnus reached out to touch. Jace sucked in a breath, back rigid. Magnus rested his other hand between Jace's shoulder-blades, gently but firmly pushing him down and letting him know that Magnus had him. The feathers were small and soft along the muscular length and that was where Magnus started. He rubbed gentle circles along it, putting more pressure on the longer he went on. Jace gave small moans and blissful whimpers every now and again. He figured that maybe the intense reaction the first time around was because it had been unexpected. Now Jace was expecting it. The wings felt amazing beneath Magnus' touch and he so loved the sounds he could draw out from their angel.

"How does it feel? Is it helping?", asked Alec concerned.

"Ye—es", moaned Jace drawn out. "Feels so good..."

Magnus smirked proudly, earning an eye-roll from Alec. Magnus kept giving Jace's large wings a gentle but thorough massage until Magnus' hands hurt and he felt as though he couldn't move his thumbs anymore, digging them deep into the soft plumage and working out all the aches.

/break\

Magnus gasped strangled as he jerked awake from a nightmare. His mother had been a whore who had often brought work home and Magnus' childhood had not been a nice one, as far as he remembered. Sometimes, the few memories he had still haunted him. He was trying to catch his breath before he could wake his lovers. Alec grunted where he had been pushed off Magnus' chest.

"You alright, Mag?", asked a soft voice from Magnus' other side.

"Yeah. Just. Just a nightmare", muttered Magnus, burying his face in his hands to take a breath.

He startled when something soft and incredibly warm wrapped around him. Blinking slowly, Magnus looked for the source of the gentle warmth. His eyes widened surprised when he realized that Jace had wrapped his wings around him in a cocoon of safety. Because that was what they felt like. Like pure, beautiful safety and warmth. Magnus gaped in awe. Jace snuggled up to him and tilted his head to kiss Magnus' jaw, wings brushing against Magnus.

"I'm sorry", whispered Jace softly, sounding pained. "You're half demon. That half... That half is at fault for you never getting your own guardian angel, even though you _deserved_ one. So now. Now I am your guardian angel and I will never let anyone hurt you again, okay?"

Magnus felt his throat tighten and dry up at that. He couldn't deny the tears shining in his eyes. Not because of the nightmare and memories but because of how desperately he had always longed to hear these words, this sentiment. To have someone be _his_.

"Go back to sleep, Magnus", whispered Alec, voice heavy with sleep as he blinked up at them, placing a gentle kiss of his own on Magnus' jaw on the other side. "We got you."

With a faint smile, Magnus settled back down on the bed, one of Jace's wings spreading out over the two humans like a blanket. And for the first time in his life, Magnus actually found sleep again after a nightmare, knowing that what haunted him laid in the past – and that his future was bright and filled with warmth and love unlike anything he could have ever dreamed of.

/break\

It had been Jace's idea. Well, very originally, it had been Magnus' idea. After all, the half-demon had been the one to find the inspiring video that had helped them get together. Now that the three had been together for a couple months, Jace had brought it up again. With adorably flustered cheeks and nervously twitching wings. It was very nice to see their angel so untypically nervous and jittery.

Jace wanted to re-enact the video, with one little twist. He wanted Magnus to give orders and then, of course, join them. Magnus was all in for that. He already took charge in the bedroom anyway, loved giving naughty suggestions to make his boys do as he pleased.

Magnus smiled gently as he wrapped the silken strap around Jace's arms, crossed behind his back. The blonde clearly was still nervous, but he also definitely wanted it. The hard cock pointing sky-ward was a dead giveaway. Cooing softly, Magnus kissed the base of Jace's neck. Amber eyes wandered to find a slightly disgruntled Alec. Of course, Magnus thought it was only fair that if Jace got tied up, then Alec should be tied up too. The human found himself with his wrists tied to the headboard, forced to watch and not touch. Part of Alec enjoyed this special brand of torture. He liked the wicked side of Magnus, he liked it a lot, especially when it was used to bring out the needy, vulnerable side of Jace. A side that Jace kept well-hidden, unless he was especially emotional. Taking him thoroughly apart did put him into an emotional spot.

"Okay, angel face, I'll prepare you for Alec, mh?", whispered Magnus gently but firmly.

Jace nodded sharply, eyes trained on Alec beneath him. He tugged a little on his bonds as he tried to instinctively reach out and touch Alec, because Alec was so gorgeous sprawled out like that. Magnus tutted amused as he grabbed Jace around the waist and turned him over so his tempting backside was facing Alec. For the moment, Jace had his wings hidden away out of practicality reasons. Magnus lubed up his fingers and carefully slipping a single digit into his angel's tight hole. Jace groaned and threw his head back. Biting Jace's neck and looking over his shoulder, Magnus watched Alec's reaction. Alec looked utterly frustrated and highly aroused, eyes nearly black as he watched. His gaze was trained on Magnus' finger disappearing inside their angel. Alec licked his lips slowly as he watched in fascination. Jace arched his back and whimpered as Magnus added a second finger, this time from the other hand. Magnus was groping Jace's firm ass with both hands, pulling his cheeks apart to offer Alec a better view. A slightly embarrassed sound escaped Jace's throat as he buried his face in Magnus' neck. Smiling amused, Magnus kissed his blonde.

"Shush, you're doing so well, honey", whispered Magnus gently as he added a third finger.

The frustration was evident in every little sound Jace made. Even though the blonde had been the one to request the restraints, all three of them knew how hands-on Jace was. Magnus wondered why their angel was putting himself through this frustration.

"God, you're so gorgeous", groaned Alec, no less frustrated than Jace.

His hands were balled to fists, clawing at the headboard to keep himself from tugging and freeing himself. Alec barely ever could keep his hands from Jace, it was something that Magnus had noticed early on. Even before they got together, Magnus had seen how Alec always in some innocent way at the very least tried to touch his angel. Like he was trying to make sure Jace was still there and Jace was _real_ , something Magnus understood in a way considering that Alec used to be the only one able to see Jace. Magnus added a fourth finger, spreading their angel wider.

"You're both doing so good", praised Magnus gently. "My good boys. Do you think you're ready for more, angel? Alec starts looking very, very frustrated. He _really_ wants you, Jace."

"Yes", groaned Alec, straining against his restraints.

Jace nodded sharply, but Magnus still searched his eyes and waited for a verbal confirmation. "Y—Yeah, damn it, yes. Just _stop teasing_. You're an awful person."

Magnus snorted and kissed Jace briefly. "Next we're talking about possible punishments, yes? Because I do have a certain urge to spank you for that."

The way Jace's face lit up was delightful and very promising. So was the darkening of Alec's eyes, clearly intrigued. Magnus mentally noted it down for later usage. Right now, he was very eager to test the waters with this little game of theirs. Carefully, Magnus pulled his fingers out of Jace and maneuvered the angel so Jace was facing Alec again. The two of them stared at each other longingly and lovingly for a moment, both with red cheeks. Smiling amused, Magnus gave Jace an encouraging smack on his butt before he went to sit in the tall armchair in the corner of the room, with a perfect view on his boys. Jace very slowly unveiled his wings, spreading them wide. He used them to keep himself hovering above Alec. Magnus blinked curiously as neither of them moved.

"Well, can we?", asked Alec with gritted teeth, turning to look at Magnus impatiently.

"What? Oh! You're waiting for permission? How sweet", chuckled Magnus surprised.

"We said we want you to call the shots", grunted Jace irritated and rolled his eyes.

Magnus chuckled once more. They had to work on his boys' attitude, but their obedience was endearing already. Leaning back more comfortably, he grabbed the glass of red wine that he had prepared for himself before all of this. Swirling it slowly, he watched his boys.

"Well?", asked Alec with some more force behind it.

"Oh no, I'm not a fan of your attitude", hummed Magnus unimpressed. "You both have to try a little harder if you want something, my dears."

Jace groaned frustrated and threw his head back. "Mag, _please_."

"Yes, Magnus, please", sighed Alec and turned to look at Magnus. "Jace, use the puppy-eyes."

A flush lit up Jace's face as he turned to use his puppy-eyes on Magnus. Oh, that look was intense. Magnus and Alec had yet to find a way to say no to it. Plump lower lip pushed forward, eyes large and with his currently messy blonde hair framing his face so endearingly, Magnus couldn't deny his blonde anything. Especially not Alec's cock, especially not when Magnus wanted to see this too.

"Okay, okay, okay. You swayed me", sighed Magnus dramatically. "Be a good boy and take _all_ of our dear Alec in, Jace. Don't rush it! Take it slow, angel. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"If you hurt yourself, Magnus does get to spank you", groaned Alec threateningly.

Jace huffed offended but didn't argue. It showed that Jace knew he was too overly eager sometimes. It had happened the first time Jace rode Magnus. The blonde was too greedy and ended up hurting himself, prompting Alec to fuss and bitch in equal parts. They hadn't allowed Jace to take control again after that and preferred their blonde beneath them where they could set the pace and make sure that his 'I can take it' attitude wasn't going to seriously injure him.

"Yeah, that's it", purred Magnus delighted and took a sip of his wine. "Nice and slow, angel. How does it feel, Alec? Having our pretty angel above you like that?"

"So good", groaned Alec, head thrown back into the pillows. "So gorgeous, Jace. You're so pretty."

Jace flushed but took the compliment gladly. The blonde gasped for a relieved breath as he was fully seated on Alec's cock, finally getting to rest his strained thighs for just a moment. He gave a flutter with his wings, gently running the tips along Alec's stretched-out arms, making his human shudder. Magnus chuckled in the background, a dark, delighted sound. It only added to Jace's blush.

"Oh, you two do paint such a gorgeous picture", praised Magnus pleased. "Take your time, angel. Until you're ready and then, then I want you to ride Alec for the last drop of cum he has."

Both his lovers whimpered at that. Oh, they truly were gorgeous together. Magnus' eyes darkened as he watched the slow but impatient up-and-down as Jace started riding Alec. Sensual rolls of Jace's hips, groans and whimpers from the both of them. Again and again, Alec tugged on his bonds, wanting to touch Jace, run his hands all over Jace. After a couple minutes of watching them and praising them, Magnus decided that he wanted some fun too. Putting his glass down, he made his way over to the bed and knelt down behind Jace. The blonde's eyes widened and he gasped breathlessly as Magnus started running his fingers through soft feathers. It had become one of Magnus' favorite things to do, teasing their angel's wings. Jace was so responsive. All too soon, their blonde was turned into a moaning and whimpering mess as he rode Alec harder and faster. Alec groaned, his eyes black with lust as he watched how Magnus took Jace apart above him.

"Would you like me to... join you, Alexander?", purred Magnus wickedly.

Both his lovers made strangled sounds at that and locked eyes, surprise written all over their faces. This was the twist he had planned for and he was pleased by their reactions. Needy, greedy nodding and Magnus gently eased one finger in beside Alec's cock to spread Jace some more before he lined himself up and forced his cock in beside his human lover's. They were going to completely wreck their angel tonight. Magnus took it slow before he started to match his thrusts with the rhythm Jace set by riding Alec. With his hands free once more, Magnus returned to caressing the soft feathers, tweaking some of them in a way that made Jace whimper brokenly. His touch was firm, massaging the muscles then gently tracing the feathers again. Jace came without Magnus even touching his cock, his cum sputtering all over Alec's chest. A groan accompanied the sensation of Jace's orgasm as Alec too was driven over the edge. He had done his best to last long, but with Magnus next to him and Jace around him and the picture of Magnus and Jace above him, Alec just couldn't last. Magnus thrust harder and sharper as he too reached his orgasm. Their angel whimpered softly as he was filled with all that cum and Magnus shushed him gently. Slowly, Magnus untied both his lovers and maneuvered Jace to lay beside Alec before he went to fetch a wet cloth so he could clean his completely exhausted but very happy lovers up, showering them in words of love and praise.

"We're gonna do that again, right Mag?", yawned Jace, snuggled up to Alec.

Magnus didn't even have a chance to agree, because his lovers were already out like candles, curled together in a lazy tangle of limbs. He smiled fondly as he leaned down to kiss both their foreheads before joining them. Yes, they were most definitely going to do that again – that and so much more. Oh, how he loved them both and how he loved them both _together_. Seeing them like that had been the most amazing thing ever. He definitely needed more of that. More of them. So much more.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed if you follow my stories, I have kind of fallen in love with this TV show. And YES - for the love of all the gods - I *am* reading the books (seriously, I know you mean good by recommending, but it is a seeerious downer if you get a notification for a review and literally all it says is "You should also read the books!"...).
> 
> Many might not remember this because it was literally a half-sentence on like page 50 of the first book, but when Clary's in the Institute for the first time, she recalls a dream that featured Jace with angel wings. And I just couldn't not write Jace as an actual angel, that picture was glued to the back of my mind since then and it needed to be put on paper *^*


End file.
